Jestro
Jestro was originally one of the two main antagonists, but is currently the supporting protagonist of the Nexo Knights. He used to be a jester, until he met Monstrox, who turned him to the side of evil twice. Description LEGO.com Description "Jestro is not bad. He is just no good at being good. Or funny for that matter. He was King Halbert’s jester and every day people laughed at him. Except for when he actually tried to be funny, then they fell silent. One day Jestro had enough and he seized the opportunity to become so powerful that no-one would ever dare laugh at him again." Personality Jestro is, above all else, incredibly insecure. He's shown to frequently get stage fright (though, by season 3, he seems to be getting better, as he enjoys being on live TV), and has little to no self esteem. His nerves often cause him to mess up his performances, and even before becoming a jester he failed at becoming both a knight and a wizard, leading him to feel he can't do anything right. Despite this, he still tries his best, even if the face of repeated failures. He's also very emotional, and is easily upset. This, tied in with his tendency to make impulsive decisions without being properly aware of the situation- and the fact that he's not always the smartest- gets him into bad situations, and allows him to easily be manipulated. He's desperate to do something right for once, and be good at it, but sometimes puts that need above even his own morals, which was what caused him to go evil in the first place. Jestro has no problem going with whatever he's gotten himself into as long as he thinks he's doing relatively well, and falls for even the emptiest of praise without recognizing it's not genuine. He's also easily intimidated and scared, and Monstrox gladly takes advantage of all of this without Jestro being aware of it. However, despite willingly turning evil in the first two seasons, with little hesitation, he's not actually a bad guy- he'd much rather be on the side of good if he can. He cares a lot about his friends, especially Clay Moorington, and seems to show more reluctance to attacking them than things like becoming evil or attacking the general public. He even starts to rethink attacking the castle as he heads there simply because, while it would be a great strategic move, the king used to be really nice to him, and he'd feel bad. When the situation arises, he's even willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. The corruption he experiences in seasons 1 and 3 alters his personality somewhat, especially as he starts to embrace being evil. He becomes more willing to attack anyone in his way, whether he used to have personal ties to them or not, and gains a lot more confidence in his actions. He also becomes less of a pushover, and more inclined to at least try to take charge. Many of the spellbooks, after being found, further alter his personality, such as the Book of Greed making him more obsessed with finding and having gold than actually doing evil. The effects of these seem to be more temporary than the Book of Evil's original corruption effect, though, and rarely have an impact for longer than the episode they're featured in. Not all of the effects of the corruption disappear completely afterwards, either, as some of the confidence he gained and his willingness to stand up for himself remain. Appearance Before his corruption, Jestro had white skin with red lipstick, a dark teal cape with bronze bells, and purple and sky blue striped clothing, including a jester hat. After his corruption, Jestro remained white-skinned, but the sky blue on his clothing changed to red. Additionally, his bells changed to skulls, his clothing became tattered, and his eyes and teeth turned yellow. His now-twisted smile kept the same red lipstick he previously wore. After being zapped by the Cloud of Monstrox, his clothing became even more ripped, and his skin turned blue, with lightning coursing through it. The sky blue on his original clothing became purple, while the purple on his original clothing became yellow, and his bells turned into lightning skulls. His eyes became yellow again, and his lipstick turned navy blue. After his corruption, his clothing changed to orange and blue. His bells are gold and lipstick is red. Weapons and Abilities Jestro isn't shown to have a lot of talents, and what few he does have he doesn't seem to recognize. Be that as it may, he's shown to be a great comedian, entertaining the knights and the entire town of Funnyton. He hasn't been shown to wield any weapons normally, but both times when working with Monstrox, he's had a staff. His first staff, in seasons 1 and 2, was able to summon monsters from the Book of Monsters, while the second one (previously wielded by Monstrox) , in seasons 3 and 4, could harness Forbidden Powers and insert them into Mount Thunderstrox. In season 5, he wields two Nexo Daggers as seen in the Axl’s Rolling Arsenal set. Background Jestro tried to be a knight, then a Wizard, before finally becoming the jester of King Halbert's court. As the king's jester, he would always ruin his own performances, which caused him to be the laughingstock of Knighton. He found a friend in Clay, though he would later become his enemy. Season 1 At the Knight's Academy Graduation Celebration, Jestro was supposed to be one of the performances. However, he ended up being incredibly nervous (despite Clay's attempts to cheer him up), and messes up his entire act, even causing a massive power outage. Embarrassed and upset, he runs away, finding himself near Merlok's library, where a mysterious voice offers to help him be good at something- being evil. The voice, he soon finds, belongs to Monstrox (who introduces himself as the Book of Monsters), who was freed when the power went out. Intrigued by the Book's promises, he steals books and a staff from the library, until Clay interrupts him. He hesitantly summons Sparkks, then some Globlins and Scurriers more confidently, following the Book's commands. The monsters prove effective against Clay, but Merlok comes to his rescue, and uses a spell that blasts Jestro and the Book out of his library ("The Book of Monsters - Part 1"). Now far outside Knightonia, Jestro and the Book of Monsters plan to find all of the books scattered around Knighton by the explosion from Merlok's spell. The first one they find, the Book of Evil, corrupts Jestro, giving him a much more evil appearance. Jestro then summons the Lava Monster Army. Throughout the first two seasons, Jestro, the Book of Monsters, and the monsters execute many attacks throughout Knighton, though the Nexo Knights show up to save the day every time. ("The Book of Monsters - Part 2", "Alliance of the Fortrex", "Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad") Season 2 Jestro plays a similar role in the majority of the second season as he did in the first; however, this begins to change towards the end of the season. When he and the Book of Monsters arrive at the village of Funnyton, planning to find the last spellbook, they find the entire town captivated by comedy instead. This leads to the Book suggesting they become comedians, and they end up doing so well that even the knights enjoy their act. While the Book insists they focus on using this for their own evil gain, Jestro starts to reconsider being evil at all, especially when the knights compliment his act and encourage him to stick with it. Taking it a step further when the Book is stolen, the knights even insist Jestro continue his act alone while they find it for him. At first, he's nervous, feeling like he can't do anything without the Book, but everyone loves his jokes, restoring some of his self-confidence. Once the knights find the Book, it tries to convince Jestro that he's the "chosen one", which almost works, but the Book of Betrayal causes him to run off, and ultimately give the final spellbook to Clay instead. ("Open Mike Knight") Now working with the knights, he tells them what he can about the Book of Monsters' plan, although that ends up being very little. When the Book comes after him, the knights form a plan to try to trick it while Jestro and Clay escape, but they end up being caught. Jestro sacrifices himself so Clay and the Book of Betrayal can still get away. He's tied up by the Lava Monsters, and taken back to the Volcano Lair. There, the Book of Monsters reveals he's actually Monstrox, and needs Jestro to bring himself back in human form ("The Fortrex and The Furious"). However, when Clay comes to rescue him, they switch places, and now Clay's the one chained up for the spell. Jestro runs outside, and helps guide the other Nexo Knights through the lair to the ceremony so they can put a stop to it. He even attempts to help them fight some of the smaller monsters. When Monstrox is defeated soon after, Jestro is un-corrupted, and joins the celebration thanking the Nexo Knights for saving the realm. When he glances up at the sky, he thinks he sees Monstrox's face in the clouds, but brushes it off as nothing. ("Kingdom of Heroes") Season 3 After Monstrox's defeat, Jestro became the weatherman on Knighton Morning, hosted by Lance Richmond. He tried his best, but often ended up confusing the audience more than informing them, and frequently hit the screen displaying the weather too hard, causing his segment to end when it inevitably fell on top of him again. When not working, he went around to every town in Knighton he attacked in the previous seasons, attempting to apologize for his actions (he had planned to just send cards, but King Halbert insisted he go door to door, as it's more "personal"). However, most people were usually just annoyed by him instead. One day, while out apologizing, he encountered a strange cloud, which quickly revealed itself to be Monstrox, in a new form. He immediately panicked, and angrily refused Monstrox's request for him to join him again. Then, he tried to run away, but wasn't fast enough, and Monstrox was able to zap him with lightning, turning him evil once again. With their old team back together, the two head to a crumbling old castle- Ghoulia- filled with stone monsters, which Monstrox zaps to life to demonstrate his new ability. The new Stone Monster Army takes them to the old Volcano Lair- now being reopened as the "Lavalands Amusement Center"- and distracts Lance while he and Monstrox find Monstrox's old book cover and staff. They also retrieve Jestro's old Evil Mobile, which they use to make their escape from the Lavalands along with the rest of Stone Monster Army. ("The Cloud") As they travel, Monstrox asks Jestro if he missed him. This causes Jestro to reminisce back to not even a few days ago, before he encountered Monstrox, and the lightning under his skin vanishes (leaving it a solid teal). He lies on the floor of the Evil Mobile, muttering about missing how everyone was nice to him, and his job as a weatherman, and how he felt good about himself, amongst other things. Before this goes on very long, Monstrox zaps him again, causing the lightning in him to reappear and reinvigorating his evil. With Jestro's motivation back, Monstrox then explains Forbidden Powers to him, and helps him obtain the first one when they find it ("A Little Rusty"). For the rest of the season, they return to their previous strategy of roaming the land wreaking havoc on towns, though now searching for more Forbidden Powers instead of spellbooks. Additionally, instead of feeding them to Monstrox once located, they take the Powers to Mount Thunderstrox, to be used for Monstrox's ultimate plan. On their first trip to Mount Thunderstrox, they also encounter sculptor Roberto Arnoldi, who joins their army and sculpts new monsters for them. ("Mount Thunderstrox") Season 4 Jestro's role in this season is similar to the previous. Notably, in "The Gray Knight", when Clay is zapped evil by Monstrox, Jestro seems very enthusiastic about having Clay on his side, though it's unclear if this is because he easily defeats the other Nexo Knights or because Jestro's happy to be on the same side as his former friend (if anything, it seemed to be both). He also immediately trusts "evil" Clay in "In His Majesty's Secret Service", despite Monstrox clearly not, and is completely oblivious to Clay's act until Clay saves Robin. Additionally, in "Heart of Stone", Jestro and the Cloud of Monstrox become impatient, and decide to quickly find the last Forbidden Powers they need. However, Clay ends up going rogue again, and comes directly after Jestro, with the intent of actually killing him. This freaks Jestro out, and the Forbidden Power he had with him ends up being destroyed in Clay's wrath, though Macy Halbert distracts Clay so Jestro can get away. Once Jestro and Monstrox manage to get the last Forbidden Power they need, they rush to take it up to Mount Thunderstrox. Their Stone Army battles with the knights, distracting them, while they reach the summit and insert the Power into the Standing Stones there, awakening the Stone Colossus. Then, Jestro accompanies Monstrox (in the Colossus) in his rampage towards the castle in Knightonia ("March of the Colossus"). Once the Colossus is defeated by Clay, Jestro is uncorrupted again. Rather than join in the victory celebrations again, however, Jestro and Roberto are forced to do community service to make up for their crimes, and have to clean up all the debris left from the Colossus. ("The Fall") Season 5 TBA Quotes * "Of course I wanna be evil! But I don't wanna be a jerk about it." - Jestro, In His Majesty's Secret Service. *”You must be Princess Macy!” -young Jestro to young Macy when they first met, The Knights of The Realm. *”Thanks, it means a lot to me.” -Jestro to the Knights in Open Mike Knight and to Clay in Kingdom of Heroes. *”Why do we need to ‘capture a heart’?” -Jestro questioning about the importance of Ruina and her mission, Rock Bottom. *"Get a hold of yourself, would ya?" -Jestro to Monstrox in "Hot Rock Massage" and to Roberto Arnoldi in "The Fall". *”I want a mobile headquarters, and I want it done by the time me and Monstrox comes back from ravaging the countryside, capishe?” -Jestro to Roberto, “Rotten Luck”. Trivia *A life-sized LEGO sculpture of Jestro was present at New York Comic Con 2015. *He owns a vehicle called the Evil Mobile. *He shares the same voice actor as Kai, the Ninja of Fire from LEGO Ninjago. *A minifigure version of him in his normal outfit has yet to be made. *He seems to have carsick and airsick, as seen in “Between a Rock and a Hard Place” And “The Fall”. *He secretly loves to play with plush toys, and he owns a unicorn and a teddy bear plushie. *It is implied in “The Golden Castle” that Jestro has a crush on Lavaria, and vice versa. *The first time he's corrupted, in season 1, it's willingly, while the second time, in season 3, was unwillingly. Both times, however, Monstrox was responsible. *He's the symbol for one of the Nexo Powers, "Hail to the Jester". *It is revealed in The Book Of Monsters that Jestro is indeed younger than Macy, and he had always wanted Macy to be his big sister, or a big sister like Macy. *He can do impressions of Merlok and the knights, as shown in "In His Majesty's Secret Service", with varying degrees of accuracy. *He seems to know a few words in Italian (seen in Rotten Luck). *It is currently unknown what Jestro's hair looks like, as well as the colour of his hair. Vincent Tong, the voice actor of Jestro guessed that his hair might be a slick back hairdo, but this was not confirmed. *Jestro's skin is yellow as seen in The Knights of The Realm. *It is shown in The Golden Castle that he is quite a great actor, despite Monstrox claiming that he's terrible at it. * It is shown in Mount Thunderstrox that Jestro has always wanted to be a rock star, but he seems to lack a talent for singing, since Monstrox is obviously annoyed by it. Gallery Appearances Set appearances: *70316 Jestro's Evil Mobile *70323 Jestro's Volcano Lair *70352 Jestro's Headquarters *70356 The Stone Colossus of Ultimate Destruction *72006 Axl's Rolling Arsenal TV series: * Season 1 **The Book of Monsters - Part 1 **The Book of Monsters - Part 2 **The Power of Merlok **The Knight's Code **Fright Knight **The Golden Castle **The Maze of Amazement **The Black Knight **The Book of Total Badness **The Might and the Magic * Season 2 ** Back to School ** Greed is Good? ** The Book of Obsession ** The King's Tournament ** Monster Chef ** Knight Out ** Saturday Knight Fever ** Open Mike Knight ** The Fortrex and The Furious ** Kingdom of Heroes * Season 3 ** The Cloud ** A Little Rusty ** Mount Thunderstrox ** Rotten Luck ** Storm Over Rock Wood ** Miner Setback ** Knight at the Museum ** Hot Rock Massage ** Rock Bottom ** In Charge * Season 4 ** Weekend at the Halberts ** The Gray Knight ** The Good, The Bad and The Tightwad ** In His Majesty's Secret Service ** The Stranger in the Halps ** Krakenskull ** Heart of Stone ** Between a Rock and a Hard Place ** March of the Colossus ** The Fall * Season 5 ** TBA Webisodes: *Alliance of the Fortrex *Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad Games: *LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: MERLOK 2.0 App Books: *LEGO Nexo Knights: Mini Guide Other: *LEGO Club Magazines Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Antagonists Category:Physical Minifigures Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018